


Pounding Migraines

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: And fans of cute Caretaker Bram, Caretaker Bram, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, This is for all of you sickfic lovers, cute boyfriends, frienships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Three times, Simon is strucked by a bad migraine.Three times, he has wonderful people to take care of him.Or, the one where Simon's family, friends and boyfriend are absolutely wonderful caretakers.Based on this prompt - Could you do a fic where Simon has a migraine and literally any of friends/family or Bram takes care of him? -Nico (it also includes some movie cuddling in bed for alltimecharlo )





	Pounding Migraines

_Simon’s first migraine surfaces in the middle of a random family dinner_

He’s sitting down, munching calmly onto his mother’s homemade pasta while he stares at Nora, who seems utterly disgusted by the vegetables on her plate. His dad, like every other night, is rambling about a funny joke he heard at work, making his wife burst out into loud fits of laughter. Bieber is turning around the table in circles, begging and praying for some food to drop to the ground, wanting to be a part of the family dinner as well.

When the pain first hits Simon, it’s very unexpected. It starts with a small tap against his temples, but quickly turns into a sharp and heavy pain carving into his skull. He’s convinced that his family has noticed his discomfort, because he can feel a hand form a reassuring pressure against his shoulder and a glass of water delicately placed against his quivering lips. He can also hear Nora’s voice in the back of his mind. He desperately wants to answer, but his throat is dry and no words will come out. He feels trapped in his agony.

‘‘Si...What’s wrong?’’ He hears a little clearer this time, gripping the table between his fingers to prevent himself from falling from his wooden seat. He shuts his eyes tightly before attempting a response.

‘‘My...Head...’’ He chokes out miraculously and squeezes the hand of whoever is resting next to him.

‘‘Jack, I don’t know what to do!’’ Emily panics as she keeps her arms wrapped protectively around her son. She’s scared that he might pass out.

Jack gets up from his seat and grabs his cell phone, dialling the universal emergency number. Nora stares at the scene in horror as she starts crying, wanting to help, but feeling quite useless.

That night, Simon is driven to the hospital. He is given medication and is obligated to stay under observation while he sleeps.

_When Simon wakes up the next morning, surrounded by his loving family, he is greeted by very important information: he was going to have to deal with sudden and violent cases of migraines for the rest of his life._

***

_Simon’s second migraine happens when he is casually chilling with Leah and Nick._

Leah and Nick are sitting on Nick’s old couch with their remote controls in their hands, starring at the television screen where pictures of the game Assassin’s Creed are showing. Simon is resting on the lazy boy, snaking onto some Oreo’s while carefully watching the images of the video game flashing before his eyes.

‘‘Did you hear about the boy who locked himself in the washrooms today to smoke a joint? Apparently, he’s expelled until further notice.’’ Explains Leah, not once taking her eyes away from the screen.

‘‘Well...It’s better than the time Kyle Jackson ejaculated in our public pool.’’ Simon laughs, taking another bite of his favourite cookie. ‘’Boy do we have weird people at our school.’’

‘‘At least it gives us a lot of things to gossip about. It’s quite entertaining.’’ Nick states, his eyes also glued to the game.

Simon is about to share another thought, but he is greeted by a wave of dizziness instead. He steady’s himself by gripping to the arms of the comfortable chair, swallowing hard as he tries to stay calm.

_Not now. Please, not now._ He internally thinks to himself.

But it’s too late and he knows it’s unavoidable because he soon feels a hammer hit against his forehead and a pressure squeeze his head into jelly. He places both hands on each side of his head as he starts to rock himself. He’s trying so incredibly hard not to cry.

Leah turns her attention away from the screen for an instant when she hears a weird type of whimper, immediately noticing how Simon’s knuckles have turned white. He looks like a ghost and it scares her.

‘’Nick! Something’s wrong with Simon.’’ Leah shouts, pushing herself away from the couch and rushing to her friend’s side. She presses a hand on Simon’s cheek, trying to help him get back to his senses.

Simon feels the soothing hand, which somehow gives him slight comfort. His red rimmed hazel eyes flicker, meeting with Leah’s for a few seconds.

‘‘Is it your head?’’ She asks, sitting on the arm of the chair and leaning against him softly. She had heard all about Simon’s first migraine and trip to the hospital, having a somatic idea of what she needed to do.

Simon only manages a nod. He slowly lets his head drop to Leah’s shoulder, wishing he could close the switch of the blades swishing inside his brain.

‘‘Don’t worry. I’m here.’’ She gives him a slight smile, even though she has no idea if her friend can actually hear her. If anything, it helps herself to believe that it’s making a difference. ‘‘Nick...Can you bring a cold cloth?’’

It only takes a few seconds for Nick to rush up his stairs and come back down with a wet towel. He walks to Simon and slowly pressures the damp cloth against the boy’s forehead. ‘‘You need me to do anything else?’’ He asks, worry obvious on his face. He sits on the other arm of the comforter, rubbing circles against Simon’s back.

‘‘We should probably get him home before it gets worst. I’ll drive. Think you can help him get into the car?’’ Leah asks.

Simon wishes he could talk to his friends, thank them for what they are doing, but he knows as the pressure against his scalp intensifies that none of that is going to happen.

‘‘Si, do you think you can walk?’’ Nick questions as he gently squeezes his shoulder blade.

The only response he gets is a small whimper, which indicates him that Simon is clearly not going to make it to the car alone.

‘‘You can thank me for this tomorrow Spier.’’ Nick whispers as he indicates Leah to push herself away from the chair. She looks at him with her eyebrows furrowed, shocked when she realises what her friend is about to do.

‘‘Be careful...’’ She warns Nick as he scoops Simon into his arms, pulling him against his chest and letting his legs dangle to the side. ‘‘If he wasn’t feeling so ill, I’d take a picture.’’ Leah scoffs because she’s pretty sure she’s never seen something so absolutely adorable.

‘‘Well keep a mental picture of it, because I’m pretty sure I won’t carry him like this again.’’ Nick laughs softly once he feels Simon’s cheek gently press against his chest. ‘‘You’re lucky I love you man.’’ He tells his friend, even though he knows that he will receive no reply to his deceleration.

_Simon wakes up the next morning in his bed, fingers intertwined with Leah’s and head tilted against Nick’s shoulder._

_They had refused to let their friend sleep alone the previous night, no matter how much Emily and Jack promised that he would be fine._

_That’s what their friendship was all about._

***

_Simon’s third migraine strikes in the middle of a make out session with his boyfriend_

They are both tangled together, watching a movie on the laptop screen in Bram’s bed, like puzzle pieces that have found each other. Bram’s hand is resting on the top of Simon’s knee, giving it a delicate squeeze from time to time. Simon’s body is completely tilted to his boyfriend’s side, trying to steal his warmth.

‘‘You cold sweet?’’ Bram asks as he feels Simon’s frozen fingers find their way against the bare skin of his back.

‘‘I could probably use a blanket or two.’’ He confesses as he softly rubs the tip of his nose. ‘‘I’ll get them from the closet though. I know where they are.’’ He adds, pushing himself away from the soft mattress and heading towards Bram’s huge clothes dungeon. He opens the wooden door where a poster of John Snow is glued, getting on his tippy toes to reach the top shelf, where the stack of cushions and duvets are. He waves his arms into the air, frowning when he realises that he is far too short. He shyly turns back towards his boyfriend, cheeks flustered in humiliation.

Bram finds it insanely cute. He wants to kiss him. Everywhere.

The taller boy goes to join his struggling boyfriend, only halfway raising his arms before grabbing two sets of flannels. He throws them in bed and wraps his arms protectively around Simon’s neck. The short lad snorts, wrapping his own arms around Bram’s waist as he pushes his face against his chest. He inhales his scent of bubblegum and cologne, feeling his legs melt in admiration.

Their movie plans are quickly kicked to the curb, moving towards the bed to do other things than stare at a television screen. Simon sits on top of Bram’s lap, hands crawling into his hair and nails slowly scratching the boys scalp. Bram shifts a little, arms tied tightly around Simon as he shoves him onto his back, climbing on top of the boy before slowly letting his fingers dig into Simon’s shirt.

Simon pushes out a small moan as he squeezes Bram’s left bum cheek, melting into his pillow as he tries to calm his drive.

_That’s when he feels it._ When Bram’s hands are brushing his inner thighs. When their tongues our dancing together. When his desire grows bigger _. That’s when he feels it._

The pounding sensation between his ears followed by the growing pain against his temples and the ticking sound controlling his brain.

At first, he feels like crying, but he knows that a reaction of that level would not change anything. He simply presses a hand against Bram’s chest instead, gently pushing him away as he sits down in bed, heaving for air.

Bram’s face completely changes, going from aroused to terrified. He looks at his boyfriend with concern, brushing a strand of his brown hair away with his thumb as he presses a kiss to his forehead.

‘‘These are the headaches you’ve mentioned right? It’s okay. I’m right here Si.’’ Bram explains softly, placing both his hands against Simon’s shoulders and gently pushing him back down into a laying position. ‘‘Do you feel nauseous?’’ He asks, lying onto his side only so he could feel closer to Simon. He keeps their fingers tangled as he speaks; wanting his boyfriend to know that he wasn’t going anywhere.

‘‘A...Little...’’ Simon whispers, air catching in his throat.

Bram nods, moving away from a few inches only to grab his trashcan, resting on the side of his door. ‘‘I read all about migraines on the internet. Call me a nerd if you want its fine.’’ Bram confesses as he keeps his fingers tangled between Simon’s hair strands. He is trying his best to keep the atmosphere light.

Simon shifts quickly when he feels a wave of nausea hit him hard. He turns to his side and clenches for the tiny garbage. Bram frowns and presses a hand against the boys back to help him sit upwards. He holds the bin under Simon’s chin as he pushes his hair away from his sweaty forehead, trying to be the best possible caretaker.

Simon isn’t able to keep himself from emptying the contents of his stomach, dizziness making his stomach churn. He tries to focus on positive things, even though it is difficult to think about anything else than his boyfriend of only three months, watching him as he gets sick all over his bed.

Once Bram is convinced that Simon is done with the bin, he pushes it away and places it back to the ground. He allows the boy’s head to rest against his lap, not caring about the fact that his legs are probably going to be completely numb over the night.

‘‘I’m so sorry this is happening to you tough guy. I promise it will be better when you wake up.’’ He insists, peaking at his temple gently with his plum lips.

Simon lets out another soft whimper, digging his face deeper against Bram’s thighs.

‘‘Shh...I know it hurts baby.’’ He lets the pet name slip from his lips naturally as he pulls the blankets a little higher around Simon’s shoulders.

_The next morning, when Simon wakes up, he can hear the birds churn and the blue sky shine through the light curtains of the room._

_He smiles softly as his spheres meet Bram’s, feeling a weight in his chest fly away from his body at the realisation that no matter when a migraine would strike, he would have someone amazing and wonderful by his side to take the pain away._

_The love of his family, friends and boyfriend, were the only remedy he needed._

**Author's Note:**

> HI LOVES, I'M SO Sorry this took so long.   
> I had the most insane weekend and believe it or not, I work 5 days a week!   
> I had started writing this prompt on friday and soooo much has got into the way, but hey, here it is now !   
> I hope you all enjoy it. Keep in mind that I am trying my best to get as many prompts as possible in a respectable delay.   
> Alsoooo, i'm sorry I did not include Abby in the one shot. I love her, don't worry, I just wanted to kinda recreate the basement atmosphere from the book (because yes, I finally got it and am loving it so far!).   
> Now, i'm done rambling about my life, thank you for listening anyway ! 
> 
> Hit me up with Kudos and comments, they make my day, what can I say?   
> Beaucoup d'amour,   
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
